Shake it over and over
by Miki-chann
Summary: Sakura is trying to get Sasuke off of her mind. And she decided to dance a bit. She is supposed to be alone in her house, what happens when someone appears on her room's door. Who is this guy? And what does he have to say? Or do? Contains songs. Two-shot!


**A little SasuSaku story :] It's 3:30 am right now so sorry if there's typos and that stuff. Now Enjoyyyy ~**

**Btw, the charachters are kinda OoC! At least Sasuke is..**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!_ I wish I could own it but sadly ****I don't. :( ****_And I don't own the songs in this story!_  
**

**On with the story now! **

___________________________________________________________________

I was in my room, lying, on the floor.

I was trying not to think about Sasuke. The keyword is _trying_. _Ha_.

I was trying to think about something that could get my mind off of that sexy-raven-haired-boy. Hmm..

Bing! I have an idea! So I picked my mp3 player from my table and put the head-phones on. I loved my mp3, it's truly a life-saver.

I was back on the floor and shuffling through the songs. I picked randomnly one song from it.

'Over and Over' by: Three Days Grace. **(I DON'T OWN!)**

Ooh, I love this song. And it reflects my exact feelings towards Sasuke. I sighed. And then I hit the play button and put the volume to the highest it would go. Just the way I like it, I can't think about anything then.

_'I feel it everyday it's all the same _

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame _

_I've tried everything to get away _

_So here I go again Chasing you down again Why do I do this?_'

My hips were starting to move a bit. The song sure is catchy.

_'Over and over, over and over I fall for you _

_Over and over, over and over I try not to'_

I started to sing a-long. My voice was pretty good, even if I say that myself. I've got a few compliments of my voice.

'It feels like everyday stays the same It's dragging me down and I can't pull away So here I go again Chasing you down again Why do I do this?'

My whole body was starting to move on the floor in to the melody of the song.

_'Over and over, over and over I fall for you _

_Over and over, over and over I try not to _

_Over and over, over and over You make me fall for you _

_Over and over, over and over You don't even try_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head _

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead _

_I know what's best for me But I want you instead _

_I'll keep on wasting all my time'_

I thanked god that my parents weren't home, because I was singing loud.

_'Over and over, over and over I fall for you _

_Over and over, over and over I try not to Over and over, _

_over and over You make me fall for you Over and over, over and over _

_You don't even try to '_

The song ended._ Sigh_. The song is like written for me. Over and over again I fall for Sasuke, and he isn't even trying to get me fall for him. I only wish. And everyday is the same, he rejects me but I keep on waisting all my time. And I keep asking myself million times, why do I do this? Why? I don't know. Sigh. The next song started playing.

'Shake it' by: Metro Station. **(I DON'T OWN!)**

Ooh! I love this song! Always when I'm listening to this I just have to dance to it.

And of course I have to dance to it now too!

'Let's Drop!  
Yeah'

I got off the floor. And started to sing and dance to the song.

_'I'll take you home if you don't leave me at_

_the front door Your body's cold, but girl we're _

_getting so warm And I was thinking of ways _

_that I could get inside (get inside)_

_Tonight your falling in love (let me go now)  
_

_The feelings stirring me (here we go now)'_

My body started to move side to side and I swung my hips back and fort. I was throwing my head around so my hair was flying on my face and like that. I wasn't really dancing. I was just jumping around the room. I was shaking it, really shaking it. In my house. In my room. Alone. Geez.

_'Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It Shake,_

_ Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It Shake, Shake, Shake, _

_Shake, Shake It Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, _

_Shake It Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It'_

I was doing like the song said. _Shaking it!_

_'Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a _

_straight stare We're on the bed but your clothes _

_are laying right there And I was thinking of _

_places that I could hide So now you falling in love (let me go now)_

_The feelings stirring me (here we go now)'_

God, I love this feeling, my eyes were closed, I was feeling so_ free_.

_'Now if she does it like this will you do it like that _

_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back _

_Now if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It Shake, Shake, _

_Shake, Shake, Shake It Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, _

_Shake It Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It Shake, _

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It'_

I was singing and dancing, _hard_. If someone would see me, they would probably think I'm a slut or something. Well I couldn't see myself or hear myself, cause my eyes were closed, and the volume was so high.  
But I was shaking my ass and all that stuff, I think you get the idea. And on top of that I was wearing, a really short skirt, that if I bended down, the person who was standing behind me would have seen my underwear and I was wearing a tank top and no bra. You get the image. Hopefully. Or not. Just don't think I'm a slut or something.

_'I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind_

_ I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time _

_I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine _

_You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights'_

That was my favorite part of the song. Dunno why, I just like that part.

_'Now if she does it like this will you do it like that_

_ Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back _

_Now if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It Shake, _

_hake, Shake, Shake, Shake It Shake, Shake, Shake, _

_Shake, Shake It Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It _

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It Shake, Shake, _

_Shake, Shake, Shake It Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It Shake, _

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It'_

_Ahh._ I was sweating by the end of the song.  
No wonder cause I shaked it hard just a while ago.

Then I heard someone clap. _What?!_

I turned a round slowly, my eyes wide open.  
Who could it be? My parents probably, but why would they be clapping?

There was a person stading in my door. A raved-haired person.  
A raven-haired-boy. _A sexy raven-haired-boy_. Oh. My. _God_.

I just starred at him. He started laughing.

"You really should lock your front door." He chuckled. "If you don't want to get robbed. Or raped.."

"_What?!_"

"Aww, come on. If a perv saw you dancing like that, shaking your ass and you're boobs jumping up and down, they would jump on you in a second." He was laughing hard by now.

"Oh my god! Sasuke!" I screamed. "_Hentai!_"

I started to approach him so that I could kick his ass.

"Sakura, wait!"

"What?" I stopped a 20 centimeters away from him. I was so angry. I was ready to kill the pervert. Even though I loved him.

"Just don't kill me please." He smirked. I growled.

"I just had to say that. Because that dance of yours was _really sexy._"

He closed the gap between us. His nose was touching mine.

"Are you mad me, _Sa-ku-ra?_" He whispered seductively in my ear.

"N-no." I stammered.

"Good." He crashed his lips onto mine.

My eyes closed automatically. His hands moved to my waist and my hands moved to his hair.

His tongue licked my lips asking for enterance to my mouth.

I slightly parted my lips and his tongue lunged in to my mouth, then he started to massage my tongue. I massaged he's tongue back.

A moan escaped my mouth. And I moaned into his mouth.

Our tongues battled. And my tongue won. I smiled against his lips.

We were on fire. Not literally but you know.

We had to break the kiss for air. We both panted a while and then he asked:

"Would dance again? Just once?" I raised a eyebrow, and after thinking about it a while. I winked at him.

"Only for you."

______________________________________________________________

**So watcha think? :3 The next chapter will be this same story but from Sasuke's POV.**

**REVIEW~**

**- Mea.**


End file.
